


Gotta Secret, Can You Keep It ?

by CPeanutSJS



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Jude and Connor as girls, Lesbian, Secrets, pansexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPeanutSJS/pseuds/CPeanutSJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHE is gorgeous SHE said.</p><p>Hence the SHE'S you will notice this is about two girls but, how will it work ? Dont look at me thats for you, jude, and connie to find out!!</p><p>(Jude is also a girls's name)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Secret, Can You Keep It ?

First day of school(2016

RANNNNGGGGGGGG- "Oh my fucking god i'm up" i say outloud. I look aound and see my black vieled brides posters all over the walls.It's nice to see them in the morning.

"Connor, dear get up first day of school and all you know" my mother shouts up the stairs.

"Whatever i'm up"

7:00 damn it what to wear, i'm thinking as i look threw my drawers. Ohh black ripped shorts-, tank top and plaid shirt ? Yep now shows i think. Where are my converse ? Found them i sit back and admire them, my pansexual pride converse.

"Connor you have to get going"!!  
"Okok" i sqy as i grab my book bag, keys, phone and chocolate pancakes as im running out the door. "Bye". I jump in the car, back out and whithin a few minuyes i'm stareing up at high school.

"CONNIE" a voice shrieks. I will never misplace that voice.

"Hey JJ"


End file.
